john_dies_at_the_endfandomcom-20200213-history
Scenes in John Dies at the End
Scene 1: Riddle: Confront the zombie skinhead * Scene 2: Problem: Stop each skinhead and then obtain Albert Marconi and Largeman * Scene 3: Meeting Arnie: Meet Arnie Blondstone * Scene 4: Party: Start the party * Scene 5: Amputated Hand: Meet Justin and Fred and Amy * Scene 6: Delusional: Meet Robert Marley * Scene 7: Black Substance: Meet with Bark and discuss it * Scene 8: Alternative: Use Alternative Words and then Kill the spider with John * Scene 9: John of the Past: Tell John he is John of the Past * Scene 10: Drive Off: Drive with John and Bark * Scene 11: Organism: Know the truth is hallucatuin * Scene 12: Alien: Tell Roger North to take it easy and then kill the worm * Scene 13: David John and Appleton: Meet Detective Lawrence Appleton * Scene 14: Take the question: Take Appleton's question * Scene 15: Wrong or Right: Know Right to Wrong * Scene 16: Reposession: Kill Sergeant McElroy and then leave the station * Scene 17: Cooling it: Tell Arnie that your story was taken * Scene 18: Out to the car: Takr Arnie out to his car and show him the empty cage in the Back of his seat * Scene 19: Corner: Look at the cage while glimpsing from the eye * Scene 20: Judgement: Use good judgement to listen to the story with Arnie. * Scene 21: Hot Dog Stand: Go to the park to escape with the soy sauce. * Scene 22: The Drug: Stop Marley from letting the drug enter you and then let Marley be killed. * Scene 23: Strange: Know Strange * Scene 24: Addiction: Know the addiction about what happened to Justin White. * Scene 25: Out of Bounds: Survive and leave Appleton behind * Scene 26: Burnt trailer: Escape the burning trailer led by Appleton. * Scene 27: Justin returns: Keep shooting Justin one time to make him possessed * Scene 28: Mall of the Dead: Go to the mall of the dead with John and Amy and Justin and Fred and Bark and then follow them into the mall of the dead and then Fight Justin. * Scene 29: The Killing of Justin: Kill Justin White. * Scene 30: Swarm: Kill Detective Lawrence Appleton * Scene 31: Swarms Possess Fred: Possess Fred * Scene 32: Fred's death: Kill Fred Chu * Scene 33: Phantom Limb: Go to the phantom limb with Bark and John and Amy * Scene 34: Exorcist: Meet Marconi and Roger North * Scene 35: Meet Korrok: Team Up with Korrok * Scene 36: Crippling: Give John a bomb that constains Korrok * Scene 37: Two Step: Step into the alternate Earth. * Scene 38: Society: Use society under Korrok. * Scene 39: Conquer: Call in Largeman for Marconi and Roger. * Scene 40: Incomplete: Kill all of Largeman's followers * Scene 41: Sacrifice: Stay away from Bark's sacrifice * Scene 42: All Along: Stay along * Scene 43: Blood: Tell John and Korrok and Marconi it has been complete and then kill Largeman. * Scene 44: Demon Hunters: Work as a demon hunter and then kill Korrok. * Scene 45: Marconi's number: Request Marconi and then let him give Dave and John the Personal number * Scene 46: Concluding the story: Conclude Arnie the story and despite why it will harm it * Scene 47: Infringement: Let the imagination start * Scene 48: The Real Arnie was killed: Calm Arnie Blondstone down * Scene 49: Out of exsistance: Pop Arnie Blondstone out of existance Ending * Scene 50: Dave and John start a new life together in the end.